


Purple

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Colors [4]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Lance Tucker, Anti-Donald Trump, Arranged Marriage, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cuddlefucking, Cultural Differences, Dark!Lance, Dismemberment, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hmong Weddings, Insecurity, Lance Tucker Being An Asshole, Lance is a feminist now ig, Lance just being Lance, Mentions of Jefferson and Bucky, Mob Alliances, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Lance Tucker, Mob Boss Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nera has Hmong sausages to make she don't got time for this, New Year's Eve, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Period-Typical Racism, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Racist Language, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Violence, Top Lance Tucker, Yes I brought politics into it, idk why, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Lance's angry. Nera's busy trying to make enough Hmong sausages for the new year. And then someone makes a comment about Nera's nipple piercings. Welcome to the Ohio mob.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Colors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125674
Kudos: 5





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> | The "Gold and Blue" Mob AU that I've been wanting to post for, the last week! Kinda wondering if this should be made into a series, but for now, enjoy this lil smutty AU between our firecrackers. I got some other things on the back burner, (like my Knives Out fanfic), but that and other updates will hopefully come soon!
> 
> Bold is for Hmong and Italics are for Russian. 
> 
> | Warnings for rough sex, racism, and dismemberment. |

“Goddamn it Lance, did you have to kill him?” 

Hope Ann Gregory crossed her arms as she looked at the mob boss of Ohio, Lance Tucker in all his glory, wearing his usual all-black- only glared at his second-in-command. His wedding ring on his left hand shined under the office lights. 

“He was late for a fucking payment, Gregory. You know how shit goes. You don’t pay me, I kill you. Or I get someone else to fucking do it.” Lance snapped back as he got up. Hope inwardly sighed. 

It was times like this where she missed Nera. Nera Yang, or Tucker as she was known now, was busy at the restaurant she and her aunt co-owned. They specialized in Hmong food, which Hope had tried a couple of times. Nera had gotten her hooked on the sweet pork and eggs, but you only had that at weddings or funerals. So Hope usually stuck to sticky rice and Hmong sausage, because you couldn’t really beat sticky rice and Hmong sausage. 

Usually, around this time, the dark-haired woman would come through the doors, greet Maggie Townsend, Lance’s personal assistant, say hello to Ben, Hope’s husband, before saying hello to the blonde woman herself before greeting her husband. 

Ren Yang had wanted his daughters to do nothing with the mob. But when he was looking for an alliance, King Vang, his nephew, had suggested Lance as a possible alliance. 

So Lance and Hope traveled to Fresno and Nera had burst through the front door with her cousin Naomi, shouting for people in Hmong to move because they had been carrying loads of Hmong sausage for the New Years’. 

Lance had fallen in love immediately. He had taken one look at those big, dark brown eyes that were full of fire and command. Nera had been dressed in a cropped sweater and sweatpants, wearing a pair of sneakers and a Cartier watch on her wrist. Lance caught the outline of her stomach and eyed her with a smirk as their eyes met. Then Nera had asked her father in Hmong who he was. 

“Lance- this is my youngest daughter. **Blossom,** this is Lance Tucker. He’s the-” Ren started, but Nera interrupted. She looked at him, blowing a strand of hair that had gotten in her face away. 

“You’re Lance Tucker. Ohio mob boss. You’re an asshole. Nice to meet you.” Nera said, extending her hand out to shake. Lance’s jaw dropped. Hope fell over laughing. The dark-haired mob boss watched as his second-in-command got up, shaking Nera’s hand. 

“Hope Ann Gregory. Oh, I like her already boss. We’re going to be fast friends.” Hope said. Nera smirked. 

Then at the end of the night, after everyone was full, Ren had pulled Lance aside in his office to discuss a possible alliance. Lance Tucker was feared. Ren Yang was feared. It only made sense. As the two talked, Nera and Naomi, along with Gina, Nera’s older sister, were giggling about a Cosmos magazine when Lance brought Nera. 

“She’s my baby, Lance. You need to understand that. I never intended to bring my daughters into this life.” Ren spoke as he leaned back in his armchair. 

Ren and his brothers had been born in the motherland, back in Laos during the war. Then they had grown up in America and raised their own children while being in the mob. Sure, Ren’s brothers might’ve had a mistress on the side, but Ren was far too in love with his wife Nana to get a mistress. 

But he knew Lance had a mistress on the side every so often. He didn’t want his little girl to end up in an unhappy marriage. 

“I understand, Ren. If I had children, I would’ve had the same thoughts.” Lance responded as he gulped his whiskey from Ren’s liquor cabinet. 

“And are you going to have mistresses on the side if my daughter marries you?” Ren questioned. Lance put his glass down. 

“No.” 

Ren raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve had mistresses in the past, yes. But I never intended on having any children with them. If I have children, it’ll be with my wife.” Lance replied coolly. He took another gulp of his whiskey before there was a knock at the door. 

**“Come in.”**

**“Daddy. There’s something going on outside. King got into a fight with Jim again.”**  
  
Ren got up as Nera walked through the threshold of his office. He sighed, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head. 

**“Can you keep Lance company while I grab my shotgun, Blossom?”** Ren asked. Nera nodded. 

**“That’s a good girl. I’ll be back.”** The door closed as Ren walked upstairs to grab his shotgun. Nera walked into her father’s seat and sat down, leaning back into the leather armchair. It still smelled like her father’s musky cologne. 

Although right now, she was getting a whiff of the heavier cologne that Lance sported. It was making her thighs quake. 

“So… you’re the baby huh?” Lance drawled as he leaned back. Nera poured him another glass as she put the bottle back on the desk. 

“Yeah. It’s just me and my older sister Gina. She’s a physician’s assistant. Wanted to get out of that mob life as soon as she could. I just help my aunts here. I have an aunt in Ohio that’s catering too. She and I opened a restaurant together.” Nera explained as she got up, getting a glass of her own, and instead of whiskey, drank tequila. Lance watched as she poured it into her glass and drank it like water. The bottle of tequila soon joined the bottle of whiskey on the desk. 

“Oh? So you’re an owner too, huh?” Lance questioned with a coy smirk. Nera’s cheeks flushed a little. 

“I mostly help out with the tax end. She’s… not very bright when it comes to math and taxes. It’s a bitch, but someone’s gotta do it. I get a cut too, so I guess it works out for everybody.” Nera shrugged as she took another gulp of her tequila, feeling the alcohol warm her throat. 

“Mmm, yeah. Everyone hates taxes. Especially that orange clown we’ve got in office. He really hates taxes. Daddy and mommy never taught him how to save money, I guess. Maybe that’s why all his businesses failed,” Lance mused. Nera choked on her drink in laughter. 

“Maybe that’s why he’s been divorced two times,” Nera suggested with a smirk. 

“And got spanked by a porn star with a magazine,” Lance added dully. Nera’s face scrunched up in disgust. 

“I hate that I share a kink with that man. Disgusting. It’s fucking disgusting,” Nera announced as she took another gulp of her tequila, refilling her glass. Lance smirked, leaning forward. 

“Yeah, I’d imagine it’d be horrifying. That man terrifies me even without that disgusting knowledge. You know he’d date his own daughter if she wasn’t his daughter?” Lance replied. Nera made a noise at the back of her throat. 

“Please don’t remind me.” The two of them heard the sound of a shotgun going off. Nera sighed. 

“That’s King and Jimmy getting into a fight, again.” Nera shifted as she leaned her head down, shaking her head. 

Her cousins always liked to get into fights. She wouldn’t be surprised that they were going to end up in jail tonight. 

Nera, through her leaned position on the desk, saw the tattoos on Lance’s hands. Her dark eyes peered up into his blue ones, seeing something flickering in them that she didn’t understand. 

“Your dad wants to make an alliance.” Lance’s voice was low. 

“I know.” Her voice was soft. 

“Look at me.”  
  
Dark brown eyes met blue eyes as Lance’s jaw tightened. Nera felt a shiver run down her spine. Lance’s calloused hand gripped her hair a little, but it wasn’t rough. 

He could see her clearly now. Big, doe dark brown eyes, small face, small broad nose, and lips that were parted in nervousness. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you. I promise.” Lance spoke roughly. 

“I know your reputation. And I don’t need you to protect me. I can take care of myself.” Nera replied firmly. Lance smirked. 

“Oh yeah- no doubt about that. I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Lance replied smoothly. Nera tilted her head a little, an eyebrow raised. 

“You mean that?”  
  
“Absolutely.” 

Then the door swung open. The two of them looked to see Ren Yang in the doorway, looking a little annoyed as he blew the gunpowder off of his shotgun. He looked a little surprised to see his little girl sitting in his leather armchair. 

**“Button. How’d it go with Lance?”** Her father asked. Nera eyed Lance for a split second before smiling. 

**“Good, daddy. Should I stay for this? Whatever you were talking about?”** Nera asked. Nodding, Ren handed her his shotgun as Nera got up, slipping into the chair next to Lance as the blue-eyed man slid her glass of tequila over. Nera rolled the clear liquid in her glass around as her dad sat back down in his chair, shotgun laid out perfectly in her lap.

“Right. Down to business. The Hmong mob… they’ve been staggering, Blossom. King suggested I make an alliance with Lance. They’ve got good resources, Blossom. They’ll help us.” Ren spoke. Nera pursed her lips, Lance watching her as she was deep in thought. 

“What kind of an alliance?” She finally said.

“A marriage alliance.” 

Her eyes fell. 

“Dad, you don’t mean-” Nera started to speak, but Ren only nodded grimly. “Your sister doesn’t want anything to do with the mob. I only have the two of you… and besides, you’ll be closer to the restaurant.” Ren added. Nera gulped down the rest of her drink before she looked back at her father. 

_For her family._

“Okay. For the family.” Nera spoke. Shouts were coming from outside the office. There was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Naomi on the other side. 

“Nera? We need you.” She said. Nera looked at her dad, who nodded. Nera got up and kissed her father’s cheek before jogging out of the office, the door closing behind her. 

“Now, back to business,” Ren said, looking at Lance. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Nera!”  
  
The wife of the Ohio mob boss turned around. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she looked at the person who called her name. 

Pammie Yang looked at her niece. The older woman was frowning. 

“Yeah, Auntie? Is everything okay?” Nera asked. 

“You’re needed in the kitchen.” Her aunt replied. There were scurrying footsteps as Nera’s phone suddenly rang.

_Lance._

“Lance- can’t talk now I’m busy,” Nera spoke into her phone as she made her way inside the kitchen. There was some loud Hmong as her family swarmed all around her, the women shouting in Hmong about the sausages and the chicken. 

**“Maria! Can you please hurry up with the sweet pork?”** **  
** **  
** **“Anna! Where are the boiled eggs?”**

**“... In the pot, Maria!”**

**“Where?”** **  
** **  
** **“Outside!”**

“... You in the kitchen, baby?” Nera heard Lance speak as there was a crash. 

**“What was that?”** Nera yelled, making sure her phone wasn’t close to her ear.

 **“Lauren dropped a bowl! It’s fine Nera!”** She heard someone yell back. 

“Yeah. I’m in the kitchen, Lance. Listen, I’ll talk to you later. You’re coming to the restaurant, right?” Nera asked into the phone. 

“Mhmm. Comin’ there with Hope and Maggie. Hope’s been wanting to eat some sweet pork and eggs. You guys got the sticky rice too? For the sausages?” Lance asked. Nera checked the time on her Cartier watch as she removed her wedding ring and put it in her pocket. After five years of marriage, she still didn’t know how to fit in as the wife of the mob boss. People feared her now. Sure, she had a streak of her own, but she mostly chose to stay out of the mobing business. A couple of dead bodies here and there, but nothing on the drug end. 

“Uh-huh. Purple and regular sticky rice. In the little bags.” Nera responded as she took the plastic spatula and began stirring the enormous pot of purple sticky rice. Steam rose to her face, giving her a nice little facial. She didn’t mind. 

“You wearin’ the piercings?” 

Nera swallowed. She looked down at her sweatshirt, where no nipple piercings laid. 

It had been when she had gone to Lance’s office. It had been a nice, sunny day, and she had gotten there around sundown. Dressed in a tank top that revealed her nipple piercings, she made her way to her husband’s office as she bumped into someone, or rather, or some people. It had been Jefferson and his acquaintance, Malcolm. Nera had apologized, but Jefferson had only smiled at her. Lance’s cousin and the mob boss of Storybrooke was nice, compared to his cousin. He had a wife named Anya who worked as a school nurse where his daughter Grace, attended school. Anya was a platinum-haired woman with blue eyes. She always looked like she was smiling. Malcolm had looked at Nera and then looked down at her nipple piercings and sneered at her. 

“Those look disgusting,” he spat. Nera stared at him like he had slapped her across the face. And then she slapped him across the face. The slap echoed across the hall as people whispered. Someone had just messed with the mob boss’s wife. That wouldn’t go well with the boss. 

“Fuck you,” Nera spat. Jefferson growled at Malcolm, beginning to pull the man away. He shouted his apologies at Nera before the door slammed behind them. Then Nera stormed into Lance’s office, the door shutting behind her. She pulled her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor before straddling Lance in his seat. Then she rode him while he tugged roughly on her piercings, making her cry out as she came. 

**“... Nera? Is the rice done?”** She heard her aunt Pammie shout. 

“I gotta go, Lance. Talk to you later?” Nera spoke into her phone. Lance frowned from the other line. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” Lance replied. Swallowing, Nera hung up. 

**“Yeah, aunt Pammie! The rice’s done! Can someone help me bring the pot over so we can pour it out?”**

  
  


After the whole ordeal was over, Nera came home earlier than Lance, since the last payment had been paid, due to Lance mailing the person’s head to make the payment come faster. So Lance had gone back to the office, to his annoyance. He kissed the top of Nera’s head, told her to get home safe, and went back into the car, Hope hot on his heels. 

When Nera got home, she cried in the shower, threw up in the toilet, cried a little more, and then got ready for bed. Her pink cotton nightgown fell to the floor as she got in bed with her tea. With her tablet in her hand, she caught up with her night reading. 

Around eleven. Lance came home. The door opened and slammed behind him as Nera sat up. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as the door swung open. Lance was in the doorway, a pissed off look on his face. Nera wet her lips. Lance said nothing as he took off his jacket, walking into their walk-in closet, and undoing his cufflinks. Nera could see the bare back of Lance, revealing his muscled back that was covered in tattoos. She swallowed, feeling the wetness pooling in her thighs. 

She shivered when she heard his pants unzip. Then the door closed, preventing her from seeing any more of her husband. Nera heard more shuffling and the closet door opened. Her tablet laid on her lap as she looked at Lance. He had gotten both his sleeves tattooed years ago. His chest was covered in tattoos. Not quite a Jeffree Star tattooed body, but he had plenty to go around. 

“You showered already?” Lance asked roughly. Nera nodded. Lance nodded before he walked into the bathroom. Nera heard the shower running. Dread pooled and fueled her stomach as the water ran down the drain. 

She hadn’t worn them. But if she took them out now, he’d see. Nera exhaled as she pulled her tablet back up to her chest, her bare nipples hardening underneath her nightgown. A couple of chapters in, the bathroom door opened as Lance walked through, clad in only a towel. It was useless anyway, he slept naked with her. Always. It hadn’t always been like that, though. He used to, up until a few years ago. Now, the two of them slept naked, while his cock was buried inside her.

Nera heard the towel drop to the floor as Lance climbed into bed. She could feel his leg brush over hers. 

“How was work?” Nera asked quietly. Lance rolled over, looking at her. He scowled again. 

‘Fucker was late for a payment. I killed him. Sent his head out. Then they decided to pay me.” Lance rolled his eyes. Nera could tell he was irritated. She had been tired all week, doing all-nighters at the restaurant, due to the amounts of food she had to make. She was stressed out.

So, then Nera asked, “Do you wanna have sex?” 

Lance blinked. 

During the first year of their marriage, Nera had still been a little sad after she had moved across the country. She didn’t really get out for the first couple of weeks, and it wasn’t until Hope started to come around to the Tucker household that Nera started smiling more. 

The only person she really saw was Lance. 

And Lance had a, let’s say, a slight obsession with her nipple piercings. 

Okay, maybe not a slight obsession. Whenever Lance saw those damn nipple piercings, it immediately got him hard. It had been the cause of many disrupted meetings in the past whenever he would space off.

Sex between them was a way they had bonded. Being inside her felt as if he understood her. Knew her. Lance knew her body more than anyone else, and he knew more than anyone could ever do. 

Because they were married. She was his wife. She wore his ring. They had a traditional Hmong wedding, and Nera felt like she had been closer to her ancestors more than ever. She could still hear the rooster above her and Lance, taking away bad omens from them. She could still hear the rustling and hushed congratulations in Hmong to her for her marriage. But she remembered the lingering looks that they gave her new husband. 

_He wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t Hmong, like her. She was a part of his family now. When she died, his family would lead her into the afterlife. No more would she ever see her parents in the afterlife. Her spirit was with his family now._

As far as she knew, Lance didn’t speak to his father. He only spoke to his mother. Being the only son and the sole heir to the mob, Lance already had a lot on his shoulders. And he had a shitty father. When Joseph met Nera, they didn’t meet on exactly the right foot.

 _“You know Lance, I was expecting a white girl. Not a yellow girl.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Nera’s nostrils flared. A yellow girl? Several members of the Ohio mob shifted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw King inching for his knife._

_“You brought home an exotic girl and you didn’t bother to tell me?” Joseph continued as if he hadn’t seen Nera’s reaction._

_“She’s American, dad. She was born here.” Lance spoke through gritted teeth. His wedding ring twisted. Lance Tucker was infamous for his temper. Once you got it going, you were pretty much done for._

_“And her parents immigrated here. At least she did it correctly.” Joseph snorted. Even with no weapons, Nera’s polite smile was beginning to fall from her face. Her heart pounded in her chest, like a little caged bird waiting to be set free. Her temper was beginning to rise and between her and the dinner table, she was pretty sure the dinner table would be ruined._

_“She’s very quiet,” Joseph sneered, looking at Nera._

_“A submissive wife. At least she’ll be quiet when a mistress comes under your roof.”_

_“Nera no!”_

**_“You son of a bitch!”_ **

_A loud cracking sound was heard as Nera had lunged for her father-in-law over the table, tackling the man to the floor and beating the ever-loving shit out of him with her left hand. Her right hand was more dominant, but her left could do just as fine. She wanted him to feel her ring._

_“How dare you insult me and my family!” Nera shrieked. Lance didn’t move from his spot. He put a hand on Naomi’s shoulder when the other woman tried stepping in._

_“Don’t. He needs to hear this. I think one of mine is already filming this. This’ll go well during our next family reunion, don’t you think?”_

**_“You racist deadbeat piece of shit! Burn in fucking hell bastard!”_ ** _Nera roared. Eventually, Lance got her off of him._

_“Nera. Come on baby, let’s go. You’ve beaten him up enough.” Lance pulled her away as several of her family members glowered at Lance’s father._

_“Take her back to the car. I’ll be with you shortly.” Lance told Hope in a clipped tone. The second-in-command ushered the dark-haired woman out of the house as several of the mob members began dispersing. Lance grabbed his father by the scruff of his neck and pulled out his knife._

_“I told you to play nice.” Lance snarled as he slammed him back into the chair. Joseph scoffed._

_“Bringing home an exotic girl, Lance?” He sneered. Lance bared his teeth dangerously._

_“She’s American. Don’t ever disrespect my wife ever again.” Lance growled. Joseph looked at his son, beginning to chuckle. Then there was a cutting sound. He howled. Looking down at his left hand, he saw that now instead of five fingers, he had only three._

_“Next time,” Lance spoke dangerously, “I’ll make sure your right hand matches. You keep my wife’s name and her family out of your fucking mouth. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

Lance looked at her. 

“Come here.” The covers were thrown back as Lance grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head down to his cock. 

“Suck.” 

Lance groaned. He even shuddered as Nera took him in her mouth, and his little wife gagged as she took him down her throat. 

“God… yes… fuck that’s so good… you’re so fucking good,” Lance panted as Nera continued to suck him off, soft gagging noises escaping her as she felt him down her throat. It had been a struggle to take that fucking dick in her mouth the first time. Nera hadn’t been Lance’s first. He had been planning on taking her pussy for their wedding night. But once she actually got her clothes off, he took one look at her ass and decided, fuck it, he needed to take her ass too.

Her tongue was wicked. Lance moaned and hissed, cursing under his breath. He was getting close. His fingers continued to grip her hair roughly, controlling her movements. Lance swore loudly as he came down her throat, Nera choking as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, squirts of his cum appearing on her face and neck. She shrieked as he flipped her over, Lance climbing on top of her as he ripped her nightgown open, cotton fluttering around her. Nera gasped. Her nightgown was thrown to the floor in tatters. Lance’s eyes were frantic, looking for something. He snarled in frustration when he couldn’t find it. Realization dawned on him. 

That was why she had hesitated on the phone. She hadn’t been wearing the piercings. His arm darted out at the nightstand where she kept her jewelry, the sound of metal being moved around was all Nera heard until Lance found what he was looking for, throwing the gold material on her chest. Nera scrambled to put them in, sliding in the gold bars. The chains stretched her nipples out to a taut. Lance growled low in his throat, looking like a predator gazing down at its prey. 

“Why did you take them out?” Lance demanded, looking down at her. Nera sniffed. A rough kiss was pressed against her lips as their tongues clashed. Nera moaned. Pulling away, Lance spoke roughly, “Tell me.” 

“... It was a couple of months ago, in your office,” Nera’s voice was meek, “I was coming down to see you and… I bumped into Jefferson a-and his… f-friend. He looked at my nipple piercings and he called them disgusting,” Nera began to sob, “and then I slapped him across the face. That’s why… that’s why I rode you in your office. I was so angry. I’m sorry, Lance. I’m sorry,” Nera sobbed. Lance kissed her tears away before holding her face roughly.

He was angry. But not at her. No. Never his wife. He was going to have to call Jefferson about his “friend.” Nobody made his wife cry and got away with it. His cock hardened. 

"I'm the fucking boss. Nobody tells me what to do. Nobody tells my wife what she can or can't do. Those nipple piercings stay in. If I want to feel them under your dress tomorrow, I'll feel them. If I want to fuck you in the bathroom tomorrow and tug on your piercings till you cum on my dick, you better have them in. If I want you to ride me while I tug on em, I. Want. Them. In. Understood?" Lance demanded roughly. Nera weakly nodded.  
  
“Give me your wrists.” Lance held her wrists up with one hand and shoved three fingers in her mouth. Nera shrieked in surprise, the noise muffled. 

“Spread your legs out.” Lance’s eyes looked nearly blown as he eyed the wetness leaking out of her legs. He had done this to her. Made her this wet. With no time to waste, Lance dove down and sucked. Nera let out a muffled cry, clamped around his fingers. Lance’s tongue continued to lap at her folds, collecting as much of her as he could. He ate her out like a man starved, wet sucking noises coming from him as his nose bumped her clit. 

Nera couldn’t move due to the iron grip Lance had on her wrists. She couldn’t talk because his fingers were shoved down her throat, where his cock had been. Bits of his cum had smeared on her face. She could feel his teeth scraping against her. His tongue darted around, trying to find that bundle of nerves while he sucked on her clit roughly. Nera shrieked muffledly as his tongue flattened on those bundles of nerves, her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Muffled moans fell as her saliva trickled down the sides of her mouth. Lance panted roughly as he raised his head, only to dive back then, tongue collecting as much of her cum as he could. Nera muffled with protest, gagging from his fingers. When he reached up to gaze down at her face, his erection slapped against her stomach. 

“I’m going to take your pussy. And then I’m going to take your ass. Be a good girl and I’ll take my fingers outta your mouth, got it?” Lance spoke. Nera nodded. With no warning, Lance slipped inside her before her cunt had even stopped throbbing. Nera shrieked around his fingers, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Lance pounded into her, watching as her breasts bounced up and down, the low lamplight catching the gold from the bars. He was kinda sad that he didn’t get to grip on her chain. Next time, he would. 

“Jesus fuck- you’re so fucking tight-” he grunted, “feels so good around my dick.”  
  
Nera’s body bounced up due to the harshness of his thrusts every time, muffled moans accompanying her body’s bouncing as Lance bottomed out of her. The way her cunt gripped him like a vice. It made him drunk sometimes. 

“You’re mine. My wife. This pussy belongs to me. This ass belongs to me. You’re gonna wear those fucking nipple piercings tomorrow. No bra. I want everyone to see your piercings underneath your dress. If they have a problem with that, they come to me. I’ll take care of em. Nobody disobeys the fucking boss.” Lance spoke through gritted teeth. He groaned when he felt her walls contracting around his dick, and he let out a pleased noise as he heard Nera let out a muffled scream, coming on his dick. Her walls kept him in place, but he didn’t care. The bed jerked and squeaked underneath them, but Lance could get it fixed. 

He continued to rut into her, his cock spearing her open every time. He pounded into her like his life depended on it.

He needed her again. He didn’t want to pull out. Nera bit down on his fingers, making Lance swear as he hit that certain spot that made her scream. Her eyes began to water. Pleasure was thrumming in her. She felt so stuffed. Nera couldn’t make any noise. She wanted to. She wanted to scream, but Lance’s fingers that were shoved inside her prevented her from that. 

“Gonna come, Nera.” Lance panted in her ear. Nera nodded as if to say, cum. Lance grunted as he came inside her. Pants fell from Nera as Lance took his fingers out of her mouth. 

“Hands and knees,” Lance said, his eyes blown, “I need to be in your ass. Right now. Do it, before I make you.” 

Nera hastily got onto her hands and knees, facing away from Lance. She yelped when Lance’s hand fell upon her backside, pushing her chest down a little. Hands spreading her cheeks open, he shoved the three fingers in. Spit wasn’t a good lubricant, but Lance didn’t give a shit. Nera sobbed as she felt the fingers inside her. Even after five years, she still needed to prepare herself for Lance’s dick.

A harsh pant fell from her lips as she felt the fingers being yanked out of her. Hand gripping his still hard erection that was coated with their combined fluids, he inched in slowly, the tip of his cock beginning to pierce inside her slowly. Nera’s form trembled as her ass lifted, allowing him to sink into her more. She choked back a sob. This was always good. He was always good. If she could choose to fuck him for the rest of her life- she’d do it. 

With an animalistic snarl, Lance pushed fully into her, sending Nera whimpering into the pillows. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back. He caught the glint of the golden chains as his eyes darkened. 

“You’re to never take those off unless I tell you to, got it?” Lance demanded. Nera nodded. He let go of her hair, gentler this time. 

“Good.” Nera shrieked as she fell back on the pillows as Lance began rocking into her, hands in her hips. It started slowly at first, but then he started rocking faster. He barely left her, only an inch at least. 

A moan escaped her mouth as Lance began thrusting, swears falling from his lips as he watched his erection sink back into her. It was a sight to behold. Her ass was just as tight for him as her pussy was. Lance loved it. His chest smacked into her back with each thrust, making Nera cry out in the pillow. Her hands were gripping the headboard as Lance slammed into her, hearing filthy praises in her ear. The constant rubbing on her clit, due to his harsh thrusts, was making her orgasm creep up. 

“Lance,” Nera sobbed, “I can’t, I’m going to- I can’t-” 

Lance grabbed her by her ankles, lifting her as three fingers slammed inside her without warning. Nera shrieked and spasmed against his fingers as her orgasm came. She fell face forward into the pillows, a keening noise escaping her as her body dealt with the still aftershocks of her orgasm. She didn’t think she had ever come that hard in her life. Lance groaned, his balls tightening as he came inside her. Nera let out a moan. The two shifted around, but Lance was still buried in her ass. 

“... ink’ that high stamina runs in the family.” Her voice was slurred. Lance snorted. 

“Oh yeah?” Lance replied. Nera turned her head towards him, a blissful smile on her face. She looked thoroughly and properly fucked, Lance couldn’t help but feel proud and smug. 

“Uh-huh… and Bucky has that metal arm… wonder what he can do with it… Reyna says it vibrates sometimes… must be nice to have a built-in vibrator…” Nera trailed off, her eyelids beginning to droop. Lance chose that moment to slip out of her ass slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Nera cuddled up to him, beginning to softly snore in his shoulder. 

Lance didn’t sleep. His phone showed that it was January first. Three AM. They’d need to get up in a couple of hours. Sometimes around four, he got up carefully to grab his laptop to do some work while Nera slept. Then he finished it an hour later. Putting his laptop aside, he played with her chain, watching as her soft nipples hardened again. Nera began to shift. 

“... connected to my nipples.” 

“Hmm?” Lance asked, rolling a gold bar under his fingertips. 

“The chain,” Nera spoke sleepily, beginning to open her eyes. “They’re connected to my nipples.” Lance hummed, his finger trailing down to get a hold of her chains. He tugged on them, making her moan.

“Yes, just like that,” Nera sighed. Lance continued to tug on her chain, watching as her breasts swelled, unable to move. He kept looking down at her face, watching as a pleasured look lulled over her face. 

“Inside me,” Nera gasped, “I need you inside me. Now, please.” A surprised cry left her as Lance pushed in, her cunt still slippery and wet from their previous rounds. A wet, slicking sound echoed. 

“You know baby, the more we do this, we might not need the bedsheets anymore,” Lance spoke roughly in her ear. Nera only moaned in response, her hips moving up and down on his cock, the sounds of her moans and his grunts echoing through the room. 

“Such a good girl,” Lance praised her with a hushed voice, “fucking yourself on my dick like that. So good. Such a good wife.” Nera shivered as she nodded, moving her hips faster as she chased her orgasm. Lance began to jerk his own hips against her, making her sob. The harsh tugging on her nipples was making their bodies slam into each other. 

“... gettin’ close, Lance.” Nera panted. Her movements turned jerky as her legs began to tremble. Lance could feel her walls tightening around him. His thumb flicked her clit, making her cry out. Flicks turned into rubbing circles as Nera’s orgasm neared. 

“Lance,” she begged. “Come,” Lance ordered. Nera’s body shuddered as she came. Her body fell against the bedsheets. She moaned when he slid out of her, and a deep moan rumbled from her chest as he pushed back in. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. 

“Hold onto me.” 

Her thighs hooked onto his as he continued to fuck into her, her back slamming back into the mattress. Nera cursed in a mixture of English and Hmong words under her breath, her cursing becoming chants under her breath. Lance grunted, thoughts swarming in his mind. 

_He’d need to call Jefferson and Bucky. It was overdue time that the Storybrooke, Russian, and Romanian mobs had a reunion._

He shouted when he came, a shuddering groan coming from him as he looked down at his little wife. 

“Turn around. I’m gonna take your ass again. You wanna wear a plug today?” Lance asked roughly. Nera only smiled at him.

“That’s a yes. Now get on your hands and knees, baby.”

  
  
  


There were a lot more people today. The Storybrooke, Russian, and Romanian mobs were supposed to come today to celebrate the New Year with the Hmong mob. Nera heard scattered Russian as the Romanov women ran in and out of the restaurant. Nera sat at a table with Reyna, Bucky’s wife, and Anya, Jefferson’s wife. One of the men from the Russian mob came over and whispered something in Reyna’s ear.

 _“Tell Lucia that the pirog fillings should be the usual. Ground meat with pea and carrots. The pelmeni fillings should be the same too. Ground pork and shredded cabbage.”_ Reyna responded in Russian. 

_“Yes. Right away Mrs. Barnes.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Mrs. Barnes, huh? You’re finally warming up to the name now?” Nera teased her. Reyna chuckled as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
Reyna and Bucky’s marriage had been arranged, just like Nera’s and Lance’s. Unlike Lance, however, James Buchanan Barnes was a patient man. He spent time with his wife to get her eased into their marriage. Reyna had been barely nineteen when she had met Bucky. Now she was twenty-four and looked the part of a mob wife. Bucky’s dog tags rested on top of her breasts as the Russian-Korean woman smirked. 

“Been warmin’ up to the name for the past couple of years, Nera. Think you should stop havin’ Lance’s dick down your throat.” Reyna shot back. Nera cackled. Anya rolled her eyes. Her hand went to her swollen belly, where she was carrying hers and Jefferson’s child. Her breasts had become bigger, but sore since she had started milk production. The first few months had been terrible, she had mood swings and weird cravings, like tuna with peanut butter- not to mention the morning sickness. In her sixth month of pregnancy, she looked like she glowed now. Jefferson had been overjoyed, So had Grace, his daughter from his first marriage. She was very excited to have a little brother or sister. Jefferson worked hard so Grace wouldn’t be in the mob life. He didn’t want her to fall into that lifestyle. 

“How’s the baby?” Nera asked Anya. The platinum-haired woman smiled. “The baby is good. They’re healthy. My feet are beginning to ache, though. My scrying is going to turn into a wobble pretty soon.” She sighed. Nera and Reyna patted her shoulders in comfort. 

“Has anyone seen our husbands? They should’ve been here by now.” Nera asked. The three women frowned. Jefferson and Bucky told their wives that Lance had called them on urgent business. Then the two of them had kissed their wives, leaving their respective homes to meet with their cousin. 

“Jefferson said that Lance needed help with something,” Anya remembered her husband telling her. Reyna nodded in agreement. 

“James said the same thing,” Reyna confirmed. The three women frowned again. Then the door opened. Conversations became hushed as three pairs of footsteps were heard. There were some bloody footprints left on the floor from their boots. Nera heard a metal arm shift. 

Lance Tucker, Jefferson, and Bucky Barnes strolled in as if they owned the place. Nera noticed that Jefferson and Bucky were holding onto two big, white bags. The transparent kind. 

Where those… 

Body parts. There were body parts in those bags. But whose? Did Lance kill another person that didn’t pay upfront again and had to ask his cousins for help? 

The three mob bosses made their way to the stage as Lance grabbed a microphone. He tapped on it to see if it worked. A crackling sound echoed. Many people covered their ears. 

“First off, Happy New Year everyone. It’s great to be around you again.” Lance’s voice was smooth, and straight to the point. His blue eyes wavered around everyone in the room and rested on his wife, who kept looking at him with a question in her eyes. 

“Earlier this morning I was informed that someone from the Storybrooke mob had been acting very disrespectful to my wife. And as you all know, we do not tolerate disrespect. My cousins can back myself on this.” Both Bucky and Jefferson nodded curtly with Lance’s statement. Nera stared at Lance. She could see her family members whispering in Hmong amongst themselves, hearing low hisses of rage that one of their own had been attacked. 

The three women didn’t jump when Bucky and Jefferson dropped the bags on the stage with a thud. Lance pulled something out of the bag and slammed it down on the floor with a harsh thud. Blood oozed out.

“Son of a bitch,” Nera heard Anya swear. From where she was seated near the front, she could see clear as day who it was. Malcolm’s head was staring back at her. 

Oh god. They had killed him for her. Lance had killed him for her. He probably called up Bucky and Jefferson and hunted down Malcolm for what he said to her. Nera swallowed, feeling the emotions beginning to creep up in her throat. She was going to ruin her fucking makeup. 

“If anyone has anything to say to my wife, make sure you say it to my face. I will not fucking tolerate slander towards my wife. Neither will my cousins. If anyone says anything of the ill word towards my wife, you know where you’ll end up.” Lance’s voice turned threatening as he gazed out into the crowd. 

He had been enraged. Rightfully so. Any slander towards Nera was not accepted. Then Lance dropped the microphone and walked off stage, followed by Bucky and Jefferson. The conversations started up again as the three mob bosses sat next to their wives. Bucky’s metal plates on his arm shifted as he looked at Reyna. Jefferson gently brushed over Anya’s swollen belly as he gave her a tender smile. Lance looked at Nera with a determined look in his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Nera muttered. Lance still kept looking at her. 

“You’re my wife. Nobody disrespects my wife and gets away with it.” Lance replied roughly, playing with his wedding ring. Nera just shook her head with a soft smile as she leaned up to kiss her husband. Lance’s hand reached into her dress, feeling the gold bars in her nipples. 

Yup. Life was going to be just fine. Being the mob boss’s wife wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
